


Night Like This, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Night Like This, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

A Night Like This

TITLE: "A Night Like This"  
AUTHOR: Isahunter

* * *

Lust.

Craving.

Want.

Ache.

Greed.

Longing.

A multitude of words could describe what he was feeling at that exact moment, but only person could ease the pain. Only one, as ever. Always the same, until the end of time. And that's exactly what this was, was it not? The speeding acceleration of a millennium, rushing towards the inevitable crash and burn. The moment space would cease, clocks would scream in torturous agony as they rolled back in time to an era he'd never seen...and yet he was sure, even then, he'd known this very passion all the same.

He pushed his way through the throngs of people on Kalakaua Avenue, his heartbeat keeping time with the pounding of the drums. Passing celebrating couples and friends, his expression conveying disgust at their soulful kisses--his gut twisting with envy. Waikiki on New Year's Eve had been one hell of a bad idea.

So alone. All his life. Why should he expect a brand new era to be any different?

*Good luck, my friend...*

His own words came back to mock him. Such a fucking idiot. The last words he'd ever spoken to him, and he'd called him a friend. Surely he must have known the truth, must have felt the emotion behind that simple kiss. He must have seen the look in his former partner's eyes, burning with regret that the subtle brush of his lips would be the only time they would touch save out of anger.

He'd had more bruises bestowed upon him than he could count. And he wondered if Mulder knew, late at night, he would stand naked in front of a mirror, caressing those dark kisses with shaking fingers. No trace of bitterness in the smile on his face. Not a shred of blame or anger. If that was the only way Mulder could show his feelings, so be it. He'd gladly take whatever he could get. But he'd never say as much, never admit to his weakness. When the one you loved was positioned as your mortal enemy, showing vulnerability was the stupidest of mistakes.

So that was the end of it. Slipped through his fingers in the blink of an eye. Taking that fact to heart, it startled the hell out of him when he was hit from the side and shoved right out of the crowd. Instinctively, he reached for the gun under his jacket, only to freeze mid-motion. Apparently he'd had one too many cocktails at Duke's, because he was sure as hell hallucinating.

Stepping out of the crowd, his blue shirt unbuttoned halfway, his feet clad in sandals, Mulder glared at him. And he could feel himself harden instantly. The stood there, facing off like gunslingers, a classic stare down, all part of a game they'd been playing since the dawn of time. And in keeping with the rules, Alex was the first to run.

Darting between two hotels, racing past people left and right, nearly knocking over a little old lady, he stayed just two steps ahead of the hunter. Tourists stopped and stared, gasping in their drunken stupor as the two men raced out onto the beach. In the darkness, the golden sand was lit by a giant spotlight from one of the hotels, turning the pounding surf into a glittering, luminescent topaz. Grinning as the adrenaline surged through his veins, Alex darted around several more couples, headed for the wet sand, just out of his grip...and then was suddenly tackled from behind.

Face first into the powerful surf, pulling a burning mouthful of saltwater into his lungs. The undercurrents tore at their clothes, ripping them away from the shore as they battled one another, struggling towards precious air. Swimming to the surface, coughing and choking, only to grapple at each other once more. Vicious brutal blows rammed into his mid section, knocking the wind out of him before he was dragged under the waves again. And when another clawing swell pulled him out of Mulder's grip, he desperately fought to get his feet beneath him.

His attacker was nowhere in sight. Heedless to the dozens of people staring at him, he plunged back into the water, arms reaching out for anything to grab hold of, coming up empty again and again. Then finally, the solid contact of flesh against flesh. He pulled hard, fighting the brutal current, dragging the other man to the safety of the beach. Not even halfway out of the water, he collapsed onto the sand, coughing up putrid salt, gasping and exhausted. Once the water drained from his ears and he was able to hear more than white noise, he saw that Mulder was doing the same.

Lying breathlessly, close enough to touch. Tanned skin bared and tempting, red-rimmed hazel eyes meeting his gaze. And when he heard the crowd begin chanting, he wasn't about to let the opportunity be wasted.

"Five!"

Mulder couldn't fight him, didn't even bother to push him away as he settled his mouth over those salt-slicked lips.

"Four!"

Grinding his body against the one below him, feeling his heat through layers of clothing...the unmistakable bulge of his erection against his thigh.

"Three!"

Rolling in the wet sand, foaming water washing all around and over them, drenching their deep kiss, adding seasoning to the mixture.

"Two!"

He could feel Mulder hands sliding down his back, pulling him closer, covering his ass and shoving him hard against his groin. Moaning deep in his throat, as a little flutter raced up Alex's spine.

"One!"

The only thing that could possibly end the moment was the sonic explosion of fireworks in the air. Booming, vibrating, washing Mulder's face with brilliant color, highlighting a smile he'd only seen in his dreams.

And as they got to their feet, every noise was suddenly drowned out save four little words.

"Your room or mine?"

END.


End file.
